1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the mounting of internal combustion engines to a frame and more particularly in the preferred embodiment to the mounting of internal combustion engines to motorcycle underframes. Still more particularly, the invention relates to the use of holding members cooperating with both the cylinder head and the crankcase housing attached to the underframe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known type of internal combustion engine mount is shown in German Auslegeschrift (published specification) No. 1,064,832. The holding member for this engine comprises a lug directed laterally away from the cylinder head. This design has the disadvantage in that the stresses arising in the cylinder head and crankcase housing are not introduced in an optimum manner by the lug. Rather, the stresses cause moments of force which can lead to breakage of the lug. In addition, there are no reinforcing arrangements provided on the crankcase housing. Because of this failure, the supporting assembly, comprising the internal combustion engine and the underframe, does not have sufficient rigidity.